everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Natalie Narissa
Princess Natalie Narissa is a new major character in the Disney film, Descendants, she is the daughter of Queen Narissa from Enchanted. Early life Like her cousin, Natalie was born in her mother's castle prior to her mother's return and banishment on the isle of the lost. Natalie grew up with a privileged life as a princess, she was loved, groomed, fed, and given the best education from her mother, when she was only three at the time. Her mother had taught her how to make potions, use her dark powers properly and she was taught manners as well. As the years had passed Natalie grew to become a teenager (roughly around the same age as or older than Evie) its very obvious she's likely the adored child than her older step brother Prince Edward. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Oddly enough, Natalie, bears an uncanny resemblance to her cousin Evie, like Evie the two have similar facial features and almost the same bodily structure. Very much like her mother, Natalie has her mother's slender body, facial structure, eye colour eyebrows lips, forehead, hairstyle and hair colour, skin tone, a little bit of her mother's voice (till she reaches adulthood) nails and she shares her mother's same taste in fashion, she also inherited her mother's dark magic, though she uses it for good purposes other than evil. Very much like Evie, Natalie shares the same philosophy like her cousin, fairest of them all, she's described as beautiful as Evie , Natalie has raven black ebony hair, chocolate brown eyes light blue and purplish eye shadow, red hot pink lipstick around her mouth applied by her mother. In the movie, Natalie is always seen with her hair out in a striking widow's peak, with a V-braid strung with seemingly silvery-gold thread or wire in the front of her hair and center of her forehead with a small black onyx gem hung right underneath her V-braided hair. Just like the colour of her hair and the main attire her mother wears, Natalie mostly wears blue, purple and black clothing. Her usual attire, is a long silver-chained locket necklace, with a Gothic apple charm on it, when opened it has the picture of her mother and a young Natalie (around the age of 10 or 9 years). A medium elbow length dark blue cape, under it is a dark blue and purplish thigh length dress, with roses and thorn leggings, with a pair of fine black flat mini heeled shoes with two black straps across her feet with an apple buckle gem to tighten or loose them up. She's very well maintained from her eyebrows, eyelashes, red lips, cheeks hair all the way to her outfits she wears. She never leaves home with her mother's approval of her appearance and makes sure Natalie doesn't take her tiara or accidentally wears it in public encase of supposed theft. Her mother always insists she wears just her hair in a V-braid or simply a wire like hair band in the shape of a flat tiara, where its less appealing to thieves. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Natalie shares the same personality as Evie and almost like her mother, she's sassy, clever, intelligent, cunning, opportunist, sly, seductive (when it comes to boys) charming, nice, bipolar, flirtatious, vain, level-headed, passionate understanding, compassionate, selfless (unlike her mother) etc. Coming soon! WIP! Role in descendants Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Unlike her cousin, her mother's status wasn't stripped off so she's still technically a princess by birth. *It's possible she's Evie's cousin because of the similarities she shares and their mother's share almost the same goals: to remain fairest of them all, to keep their crown and thrones, to kill off the protagonist maidens but different reasons (Evil Queen to remain fairest of the land Queen Narissa to keep her crown). *She bears an uncanny resemblance to Evie, its possible the two are indeed related. *Like Evie she too uses her mother's iconic apple and is apple to contact people with a mirror or just by looking into water then utter an enchantment on it for her to communicate through it. *Nathaniel's son Nathan Jr has a crush on Natalie, this is evident when Natalie couldn't shoot an apple out of one of her mother's trees Nathan took it upon himself to shoot it down (which did work) this almost impresses her to the point of asking him to rinse it for her under the garden fountain. *Like her mother she too has dark magic though she uses this on her castle 'chores' and getting her work done other than evil. *Like her mother she too can shatter glass when angered or irritated, this may explain why she prefers plastic glass instead of actual glass itself considering the fact it breaks every time her mother or herself shrieks when frustrated. *She has three pets a black dog named night, a black cat named Blace and a crow named Crowen. *She wears black rose earrings and black blue red and purple nail polish when its a holiday. *Coming soon! WIP! Category:Females Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughters Category:Descendants Category:Ever After High Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Princesses Category:Users of different powers Category:Witches Category:Villans Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Sisters Category:Granddaughters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Characters